


Shared Nightmare

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shared Nightmare

_Harry clawed at his neck, the chain tightening, the icy cold water pulling him under…._

Harry gasped, gulping in mouthfuls of air, heart racing as he exhaled slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dark room. 

Then he heard it—Severus panting, his body twitching beneath the sheets.

"Severus?" Harry shook Severus's shoulder but he didn't wake. "Hey, wake up," he said softly, placing a warm hand on Severus's cheek.

"Harry," Severus breathed out, his eyes finally opening. "Same dream?"

"Nightmare, but yeah." Harry snorted, sliding back under the sheets. "You?" 

Severus nodded. "No more breath play for the foreseeable future."


End file.
